You Make Me Suffer
by RainBowHippie
Summary: This is smut. That's all it is. You've been warned.


Authors note: This is my first fic in over five years and my ONLY lemon so please be gentle. I would love any constructive feedback offered. I will apologize in advance for the grammatical and formatting errors. I did this as a distraction and had little time to edit. I do not currently have a beta but would love one as I am planning on writing more. I don't own anything but my own dirty thoughts. Yes, I know there is literally no plot to this fic. It is purely self indulgent! Happy reading!

Warnings: BDSM themes, slash, just a lot of raunchy shit in general (obviously there is going to be swearing)

Pairings: Baku/Deku, Todo/Deku, Todo/Baku/Deku

Lyrics are from the song "Suffer" by Charlie Puth

_Suffer_

"_Detonate... Detonator_

_Baby, Oh, You blow my mind."_

Green eyes flash upward silently sending a small prayer toward the heavens as rough,

persistent hands pull and grind his hips into a thick growing need. Midoriya had felt nothing like

this before and only thought about such things within the quiet isolation of his dorm room.

Although he was nearly 19 now; he was inexperienced and utterly terrified because this was

Ka-Chan and everything about Ka-Chan tended to scare Izuku, but he was not terrified enough

to not let the other teen continue his harsh teasing. Dekus inexperience was obviously already

anticipated and quite evident to Bakugou. Nerd looked like he was already about to die.

Despite that, the boy with the mint green locks that brushed against his neck every so often

knew exactly what to do to drive the other boy crazy. His hair smelled exactly as it looked... like

sweet mint. In unison both boys jolted as they felt a pool of white hot desire and excitement

deep in the pit of their bellies. Deku wondered what he had done... said? To set the other

boy off in such a way.

Bakugou, Katsuki, the boy who had been nothing but cruel to him since before middle school

now stood before him, panting in his ear. The desperation evident on Ka-Chan's face made

Deku weak in the knees. He had _never_ seen such an expression on the face of his childhood...

whatever they were, friends was the only term Midoriya could provide although they weren't

quite that. This walking talking live grenade whom he inevitably cared for.

Stupid Deku. Bakugou could see on his face that he wasn't getting it. Why was Bakugou

Panting like a bitch in heat? The little tease had been sending Katsuki cute texts and pics all

night like a fucking teenage girl. Katsuki had never once given Deku the impression that he

cared what Deku did in his free time. The smaller boy just wanted to be friends again _so badly_

and Katsuki was _tired _of holding back. He was asking for it. He craved the attention. Fucking

whore. Tonight he finally lost all sense and showed up just about waking everyone by barging

into Midoriyas dorm with sparks flicking from his fingertips, Scarlet eyes clouded over with lust.

Deku .got it. They would never be friends. But there was chemistry... a potential

for something... other. When it came to Katsuki, he only wanted one thing from shitty Deku.

He'd dreamt about it too many times to count. Making him moan that sweet way he does and

calling out his name. That's why the small boy with sea foam in his eyes pissed him off so

much. He was gorgeous in this weird "boy next door" kind of way that drove the blonde

bombshell off the wall. The way he completely submitted to Katsuki without a second thought

was exactly what he yearned for. It turned him on in ways he never knew he could be but why

was it given so freely? It infuriated him that he didn't feel like he really deserved the worship

this pretty eyed boy just effortlessly relinquished over to him. The only other person Katsuki

saw Deku look at in that way was All Might himself and that thought only resulted in Katsuki

feeling jealous of All Might... maybe half n half too. Fuck that. He'd make Deku pay for making

him feel inferior.

"_I'm just a sucker for a_

_Cold hearted lover._

_You make me suffer._

_You make me suffer."_

Katsuki sucked hard on Midoriyas pulse point until it drew blood and then moved lower to

create a trail of tell tale bruises down the other boys neck leading all the way down and over

his protruding collar bone. Midoriya cried out at the shock from teeth cutting razor sharp

against the skin of his left shoulder blade but the tent pressing insistingly against his zipper told

Bakugou that this was only adding to Deku's bliss. The boy always was a bit of a fucking

masochist. At that thought Katsukis lips curled into a demonic grin. If this man who's quirk was

indescribable strength got off on the pain, boy, did Bakugou have a real chance to show off

some of his hidden talents. He proceeded to pull the boys legs up over his own hips and push

Deku down into his own bed. Grinding himself into Deku's firm clothed ass.

"_So here we go, here we go again_

_It's like I'm caught under your spell._

_Your wearing black, black magic_

_Baby don't wear nothing else_."

"Ka-Chaa uhnn... please!" "That's right, Deku, just keep on fucking begging. I know this is what

you always wanted, little cock slut. You want me to use you just like I do every God damn day,

don't you Deku? Tonight I'm going to show you how you can really make me appreciate you"

He chuckled and pulled up the front of Dekus shirt so that he could burn a hole through it with

A snap and rip it open. He only let the white hot edges drag slightly over the sensitive skin of

Dekus' nipple and leaving the smallest scar over the tip by letting it linger a bit too long. While

Deku groaned at the building burn between his thighs where Bakugous fingertips rested until

they reached to undo his belt and let his hard erection bob free of his boxer briefs. Dekus eyes

widen and cast downward in an abashed cartoonish way just to flick upward and follow the

length of the blondes cock.

Impressive, he thinks as he gulps a breath of air nervously. Bakugou grins feeling thoroughly

pleased with Deku's reaction. 30% fearful, 70% impressed and aroused.

"_When I open this door don't you play. _

_Ain't no other man gonna make you feel the same."_

With a mask of relentless determination placed firmly on his face, Deku gently nudges Bakugou

off of him and hoists himself off of the bed and down onto his knees. He looks up and meets

Ka-Chans gaze with a challenge hidden beneath the surface of his eyes. Ka chan accepts with

An intimidating grin before pressing the head of his dick between Dekus lips then suddenly and

carelessly plunging his entire length

down Dekus delicate looking throat causing him to choke slightly but he soon after accepts the fate he tactlessly

wished upon himself in the moment and lets his throat be fucked raw without an objection.

He can't deny it, Bakugou is right. Deku does love being overpowered by someone he trusts

completely. He shamefully craves a struggle. Although, when it comes to Ka-Chan, Deku never

put up too much of a resistance in fear that what he really did want would be snatched away.

Ka-Chan was extremely controlled when he truly needed to be and he absolutely relishes

watching Deku squirm. Dekus' face drops in disappointed agony as he is yanked off of the blondes' dick

when Bakugou stands abruptly and pulls his jeans pack up over his hips and fastens his belt

so fast, Deku feels as though he is suddenly whipped out of a dazed dream. "That's enough for

now, Deku, I want you to fuckin' think about this and nothing else while you make yourself cum over an

Over again like I know you will when I leave." Deku can only release a pitiful needy whine as he watches from the floor when

Ka-Chan walks away and out of the room.

"_I hate it when you get your way_

_Some things don't ever change_

_You make me suffer baby."_

Midoriya follows Bakugous instructions that night and the following morning in class he looks

absolutely wrecked much to the boys' chagrin. A blush dusted over Dekus freckled cheeks

and the pen between his fingers shook as he wrote. He looked freakin uncomfortable. Bakugous eyes connect green and he

knows. Deku had been jerking it all damn night to no avail. The boy needed it. He chuckled

under his breath as he pulled out a pad and pen and began scribbling out a note. He

proceeded to pass it to the tuft of green hair that was now Deku hiding behind the wall of his

arms over his desk shielding himself from the embarrassment bound to rise up his neck and

face all the way to the roots of his hair creating a very nice strawberry vibe to his whole

appearance. Deku reached out and snatched the note in hopes that no one else would see this

display and peered down at it expectantly. In rushed writing the note read "meet me in the

locker room after class. We are going to have a little combat training." Deku gulped visibly and

only managed to pay attention to about half of what Aizawa Sensei was trying to teach during

the rest of class. Bakugou sat back quietly listening with this shit eating evil grin plastered on

his face. Luckily Todoroki took excellent notes per usual and Midoriya was able to borrow them

off of him before he left. Unluckily Todoroki saw the entire scenario between Midoriya and

Bakugou. And felt the need to follow them after class.

"_Don't make me suffer."_

Midoriya looked distressed and Todoroki rationalized his morbid curiosity by telling himself he

wanted to make sure the small green boy was okay, but underneath that flimsy excuse he

could feel the raw, dirty intrigue he was desperately trying to ignore when it crossed his mind

that maybe there was something more going on between the other two boys. An image flashed

before Shoutos' mind like a pop up on a computer screen and a jolt shot straight to his groin. It was no secret

to most that Shouto was attracted to the smaller boy with sea foam eyes but he was supposed to be a gentleman! There was something else... he felt like he

could see a predatory glimmer in Bakugous' blood thirsty eyes when the blond looked down at Deku. And as he

got closer to the locker room, Todoroki heard fevered murmuring and then a small explosion

that rattled the door. And with the rattling to mask him, Shouto swiftly entered the locker room

unheard. The sight before him stopped him dead in his tracks and lit a fire inside his belly like

no other. Shouto didn't think in his wildest dreams the sight before him would ever play out into

reality but it seemed that today anything was possible. Izuku was bent over one of the sinks

staring at himself in the mirror as he is being brutally fucked from behind by Bakugou who's

hands were slippery with sweat and covering dekus jutting hip bones. Deku had a small smirk

on his face that absolutely insane and masochistic. That look being shot directly at Shouto

from bright green eyes in the corner of said mirror. Shouto definitely didn't recognize that look on Dekus' face. It wasn't unattractive. The

friction from sweaty hands on taught hips would create tiny explosions against Dekus' skin every so often. The angry red marks

were tell tale but Izuku Moaned and rocked with every small pop and crack. Shouto was

Intranced by it and didn't care in the slightest that he had most certainly been found out. He

hurriedly freed his own throbbing erection with a small, weak whine and began pulling at it

mindlessly as he watched.

Todoroki had never fancied himself a Voyuer but this was freaking

unreal and he just couldn't tear his eyes away. He couldn't _not watch. _

The sensations of pain blended with pleasure was intense and it was all Izuku could do to contain his own feral cries. He

had never done anything like this and he felt _so _full with Ka-Chan riding him. Eventually he

stopped holding back. He always had loved putting on a show for people. Izuku screamed in

ecstasy, and threw his head back, although Bakugou had never even touched Izukus'

throbbing cock that strained itself every so often from the over stimulation. Bakugou just

slammed him relentlessly and repeatedly until ribbons of cum spilled from Deku and splashed onto the sink

mirror. At the sight of Deku losing it, Katsuki lets out an animalistic groan and releases inside of

him. Cum dripped down Izukus thighs, clearly it had all been a bit too rough for Ka-chans' poor

condom to handle. Shouto was still looking Izuku dead in the eyes as he beat off his dick at a

rapid pace. Bakugou pulled himself out of Deku with a groan and nodded at the duel colored

boy by the door. "Oy Deku, why don't you make yourself useful for once and finish IcyHot over

there off like I know you want to?" Dekus eyes grow wide and he stammers out some reply

about not knowing if Todoroki-Kun would like to be touched in that way but was cut off by

Todorokis loud groan of "Yeeeesss Pleeaaassee, fuck" Deku smiled timidly at that and half limped his

way over to Todoroki. He instinctively dropped to his knees and slipped his lips over Shoutos

impressively long cock. Within a minute of Izuku sucking the everloving life from Todoroki (no

seriously, Todoroki thinks his souls gunna leave his body for a second there) he cums all over

the locker room floor and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Enjoy the show, half n half?" Bakugou quips as he steps out of the shower with a towel slung

Low around his hips and Deku trailing behind him.

"God, yes."

Authors Note: Thanks for reading!

Authors note: This is my first fic in over five years and my ONLY lemon so please be gentle. I would love any constructive feedback offered. I will apologize in advance for the grammatical and formatting errors. I did this as a distraction and had little time to edit. I do not currently have a beta but would love one as I am planning on writing more. I don't own anything but my own dirty thoughts. Yes, I know there is literally no plot to this fic. It is purely self indulgent! Happy reading!

Warnings: BDSM themes, slash, just a lot of raunchy shit in general (obviously there is going to be swearing)

Pairings: Baku/Deku, Todo/Deku, Todo/Baku/Deku

Lyrics are from the song "Suffer" by Charlie Puth

_Suffer_

"_Detonate... Detonator_

_Baby, Oh, You blow my mind."_

Green eyes flash upward silently sending a small prayer toward the heavens as rough,

persistent hands pull and grind his hips into a thick growing need. Midoriya had felt nothing like

this before and only thought about such things within the quiet isolation of his dorm room.

Although he was nearly 19 now; he was inexperienced and utterly terrified because this was

Ka-Chan and everything about Ka-Chan tended to scare Izuku, but he was not terrified enough

to not let the other teen continue his harsh teasing. Dekus inexperience was obviously already

anticipated and quite evident to Bakugou. The nerd looked like he was already about to die.

Despite that, the boy with the mint green locks that brushed against his neck every so often

knew exactly what to do to drive the other boy crazy. His hair smelled exactly as it looked... like

sweet mint. In unison both boys jolted as they felt a pool of white hot desire and excitement

deep in the pit of their bellies. Deku wondered what he had done... said? To set the other

boy off in such a way.

Bakugou, Katsuki, the boy who had been nothing but cruel to him since before middle school

now stood before him, panting in his ear. The desperation evident on Ka-Chan's face made

Deku weak in the knees. He had _never_ seen such an expression on the face of his childhood...

whatever they were, friends was the only term Midoriya could provide although they weren't

quite that. This walking talking live grenade whom he inevitably cared for.

Stupid Deku. Bakugou could see on his face that he wasn't getting it. Why was Bakugou

Panting like a bitch in heat? The little tease had been sending Katsuki cute texts and pics all

night like a fucking teenage girl. Katsuki had never once given Deku the impression that he

cared what Deku did in his free time. The smaller boy just wanted to be friends again _so badly_

and Katsuki was _tired _of holding back. He was asking for it. He craved the attention. Fucking

whore. Tonight he finally lost all sense and showed up just about waking everyone by barging

into Midoriyas dorm with sparks flicking from his fingertips, Scarlet eyes clouded over with lust.

Deku .got it. They would never be friends. But there was chemistry... a potential

for something... other. When it came to Katsuki, he only wanted one thing from shitty Deku.

He'd dreamt about it too many times to count. Making him moan that sweet way he does and

calling out his name. That's why the small boy with sea foam in his eyes pissed him off so

much. He was gorgeous in this weird "boy next door" kind of way that drove the blonde

bombshell off the wall. The way he completely submitted to Katsuki without a second thought

was exactly what he yearned for. It turned him on in ways he never knew he could be but why

was it given so freely? It infuriated him that he didn't feel like he really deserved the worship

this pretty eyed boy just effortlessly relinquished over to him. The only other person Katsuki

saw Deku look at in that way was All Might himself and that thought only resulted in Katsuki

feeling jealous of All Might... maybe half n half too. Fuck that. He'd make Deku pay for making

him feel inferior.

"_I'm just a sucker for a_

_Cold hearted lover._

_You make me suffer._

_You make me suffer."_

Katsuki sucked hard on Midoriyas pulse point until it drew blood and then moved lower to

create a trail of tell tale bruises down the other boys neck leading all the way down and over

his protruding collar bone. Midoriya cried out at the shock from teeth cutting razor sharp

against the skin of his left shoulder blade but the tent pressing insistingly against his zipper told

Bakugou that this was only adding to Deku's bliss. The boy always was a bit of a fucking

masochist. At that thought Katsukis lips curled into a demonic grin. If this man who's quirk was

indescribable strength got off on the pain, boy, did Bakugou have a real chance to show off

some of his hidden talents. He proceeded to pull the boys legs up over his own hips and push

Deku down into his own bed. Grinding himself into Deku's firm clothed ass.

"_So here we go, here we go again_

_It's like I'm caught under your spell._

_Your wearing black, black magic_

_Baby don't wear nothing else_."

"Ka-Chaa uhnn... please!" "That's right, Deku, just keep on fucking begging. I know this is what

you always wanted, little cock slut. You want me to use you just like I do every God damn day,

don't you Deku? Tonight I'm going to show you how you can really make me appreciate you"

He chuckled and pulled up the front of Dekus shirt so that he could burn a hole through it with

A snap and rip it open. He only let the white hot edges drag slightly over the sensitive skin of

Dekus' nipple and leaving the smallest scar over the tip by letting it linger a bit too long. While

Deku groaned at the building burn between his thighs where Bakugous fingertips rested until

they reached to undo his belt and let his hard erection bob free of his boxer briefs. Dekus eyes

widen and cast downward in an abashed cartoonish way just to flick upward and follow the

length of the blondes cock.

Impressive, he thinks as he gulps a breath of air nervously. Bakugou grins feeling thoroughly

pleased with Deku's reaction. 30% fearful, 70% impressed and aroused.

"_When I open this door don't you play. _

_Ain't no other man gonna make you feel the same."_

With a mask of relentless determination placed firmly on his face, Deku gently nudges Bakugou

off of him and hoists himself off of the bed and down onto his knees. He looks up and meets

Ka-Chans gaze with a challenge hidden beneath the surface of his eyes. Ka chan accepts with

An intimidating grin before pressing the head of his dick between Dekus lips then suddenly and carelessly plunging his entire length

down Dekus delicate looking throat causing him to choke slightly but he soon after accepts the fate he tactlessly

wished upon himself in the moment and lets his throat be fucked raw without an objection.

He can't deny it, Bakugou is right. Deku does love being overpowered by someone he trusts

completely. He shamefully craves a struggle. Although, when it comes to Ka-Chan, Deku never

put up too much of a resistance in fear that what he really did want would be snatched away.

Ka-Chan was extremely controlled when he truly needed to be and he absolutely relishes

watching Deku squirm. Dekus' face drops in disappointed agony as he is yanked off of the blondes' dick

when Bakugou stands abruptly and pulls his jeans pack up over his hips and fastens his belt

so fast, Deku feels as though he is suddenly whipped out of a dazed dream. "That's enough for

now, Deku, I want you to fuckin' think about this and nothing else while you make yourself cum over and over

again like I know you will when I leave. Deku can only release a small needy whine as he watches from the floor as

Ka-Chan walks out of the room.

"_I hate it when you get your way_

_Some things don't ever change_

_You make me suffer baby_

_I'm just a sucker for a cold hearted lover_

_You make me suffer"_

Midoriya follows Bakugous instructions that night and the following morning in class he looks

absolutely wrecked much to the blondes chagrin. A blush dusted over Dekus freckled cheeks

and the pen between his fingers shook as he wrote. He looked freakin uncomfortable. Bakugous own eyes connect green and he

knows. Deku had been jerking it all damn night to no avail. The boy needed it. He chuckled

under his breath as he pulled out a pad and pen and began scribbling out a note. He

proceeded to pass it to the tuft of green hair that was now Deku hiding behind the wall of his

arms over his desk shielding himself from the embarrassment bound to rise up his neck and

face all the way to the roots of his hair creating a very nice strawberry vibe to his whole

appearance. Deku reached out and snatched the note in hopes that no one else would see this

display and peered down at it expectantly. In rushed writing the note read "meet me in the

locker room after class. We are going to have a little combat training." Deku gulped visibly and

only managed to pay attention to about half of what Aizawa Sensei was trying to teach during

the rest of class. Bakugou sat back quietly listening with this shit eating evil grin plastered on

his face. Luckily Todoroki took excellent notes per usual and Midoriya was able to borrow them

off of him before he left. Unluckily Todoroki saw the entire scenario between Midoriya and

Bakugou. And felt the need to follow them after class.

"_Don't make me suffer."_

Midoriya looked distressed and Todoroki rationalized his morbid curiosity by telling himself he

wanted to make sure the small green boy was okay, but underneath that flimsy excuse he

could feel the raw, dirty intrigue he was desperately trying to ignore when it crossed his mind

that maybe there was something more going on between the other two boys. An image flashed

before Shoutos' mind like a pop up on a computer screen and a jolt shot straight to his groin. It was no secret

to most that Shouto was attracted to the smaller boy with sea foam eyes but he was supposed to be a gentleman! There was something else... he felt like he

could see a predatory glimmer in Bakugous' blood thirsty eyes when the blond looked down at Deku. And as he

got closer to the locker room, Todoroki heard fevered murmuring and then a small explosion

that rattled the door. And with the rattling to mask him, Shouto swiftly entered the locker room

unheard. The sight before him stopped him dead in his tracks and lit a fire inside his belly like

no other. Shouto didn't think in his wildest dreams the sight before him would ever play out into

reality but it seemed that today anything was possible. Izuku was bent over one of the sinks

staring at himself in the mirror as he is being brutally fucked from behind by Bakugou who's

hands were slippery with sweat and covering dekus jutting hip bones. Deku had a small smirk

on his face that absolutely insane and masochistic. That look being shot directly at Shouto

from bright green eyes in the corner of said mirror. Shouto definitely didn't recognize that look on Dekus' face. It wasn't unattractive. The

friction from sweaty hands on taught hips would create tiny explosions against Dekus' skin every so often. The angry red marks

were tell tale but Izuku Moaned and rocked with every small pop and crack. Shouto was

Intranced by it and didn't care in the slightest that he had most certainly been found out. He

hurriedly freed his own throbbing erection with a small, weak whine and began pulling at it

mindlessly as he watched.

Todoroki had never fancied himself a Voyuer but this was freaking

unreal and he just couldn't tear his eyes away. He couldn't _not watch. _

The sensations of pain blended with pleasure was intense and it was all Izuku could do to contain his own feral cries. He

had never done anything like this and he felt _so _full with Ka-Chan riding him. Eventually he

stopped holding back. He always had loved putting on a show for people. Izuku screamed in

ecstasy, and threw his head back, although Bakugou had never even touched Izukus'

throbbing cock that strained itself every so often from the over stimulation. Bakugou just

slammed him relentlessly and repeatedly until ribbons of cum spilled from Deku and splashed onto the sink

mirror. At the sight of Deku losing it, Katsuki lets out an animalistic groan and releases inside of

him. Cum dripped down Izukus thighs, clearly it had all been a bit too rough for Ka-chans' poor

condom to handle. Shouto was still looking Izuku dead in the eyes as he beat off his dick at a

rapid pace. Bakugou pulled himself out of Deku with a groan and nodded at the duel colored

boy by the door. "Oy Deku, why don't you make yourself useful for once and finish IcyHot over

there off like I know you want to?" Dekus eyes grow wide and he stammers out some reply

about not knowing if Todoroki-Kun would like to be touched in that way but was cut off by

Todorokis loud groan of "Yeeeesss Pleeaaassee, fuck" Deku smiled timidly at that and half limped his

way over to Todoroki. He instinctively dropped to his knees and slipped his lips over Shoutos

impressively long cock. Within a minute of Izuku sucking the everloving life from Todoroki (no

seriously, Todoroki thinks his souls gunna leave his body for a second there) he cums all over

the locker room floor and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Enjoy the show, half n half?" Bakugou quips as he steps out of the shower with a towel slung

Low around his hips and Deku trailing behind him.

"God, yes."

Authors Note: Thanks for reading


End file.
